Gunpoint
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Gunpoint'. October 5th, Gunpoint. A Frostcup story. Modern AU. Hiccup and Jack, husbands with their own home and pet dragon Toothless, the duo's life couldn't be much better. Yet, they earn a new outlook on life when a man and his sons rob a store with guns and explosives. Will they survive? If so, how?


**(A/N) May be sensitive for some viewers. **

October 5th-Gunpoint

"Do we really need to get _three bags _worth of snow cone ingredients? Like I understand there's three of us including the dragon, but common Frostie we already have the things we need at home!"

Hiccup Haddock, a twenty three year old young man with a rare Night Fury dragon as an emotional support animal (Had to get the certification so he could actually keep Toothless somewhere that wasn't a rescue) shouted exasperatedly as he and his twenty two year old husband shopped the halls of Walmart in Berk.

Jack Frost Haddock (They'd combined their last names, making Hiccup's last name the legal last name), an albino young man with a mostly secret ability to bend ice to his very will, only smirked at the more logical auburn next to him.

"You say 'too much', I say just 'enough to be prepared'. We're getting lunch meat too so don't worry about it!"

Hiccup-feeling slightly annoyed that his husband was yelling quite loudly in the middle of the store-glared at Jack while gripping the handles of the basket tightly to calm himself.

"Uh huh. Who's the one who budgets the money here? I run the business, you only work part time. I don't mind the set up of course, but considering I don't get the next paycheck for my inventions and decorative weapons for another three weeks I think we should try to limit our spending for the time being."

Jack turned around so he was walking backwards, bare feet as he hated wearing shoes collecting dirt from the ground of the produce section as people stared at him oddly, and shrugged his shoulders at his boyfriend. Tiny bits of frost cleaned his feet for him when they melted, but only Hiccup knew this.

"Life's too short to wait Hickey!"

"Uh huh. Whatever you say Jack."

Hiccup mumbled as he grabbed two bags of lettuce and cucumbers from the shelf. He also reached for the fresh meat across the isle and ordered four boxes of fresh fish. The man on the other side of the counter seemed a bit surprised, not knowing Hiccup had a dragon to feed at home, but gave him his rather expensive order nonetheless.

It was a good think Hiccup's inventing career combined with Jack's part time job brought in almost 1,000 dollars every month, though of course a very large portion of that money went to the supplies that would allow Hiccup to make even more decorative weapons. His inventions mostly sold for their designs.

There were a few times a year said designs would become a big hit and he'd rake in a few hundred thousands over the course of a few months because of the cut he got. This only happened maybe three times a year every two to three years if he was working hard enough though. Very rarely he got close to the millions.

Jack could see his husband was lost in thought as he stood there holding the tied up boxes under his arm. The Albino man tapped on Hiccup's shoulder who jumped slightly in his skin.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Hiccup shook his head with a warm smile.

"Money, Inventions, how we manage to keep our home from burning down. The usual."

Hiccup and Jack got lost in each other's eyes for a moment when suddenly two loud banging sounds were heard followed by the sounds of screaming. Hiccup and Jack looked towards the entrance of the store which was rather close by and spotted women, men, and children scurrying to hiding spaces. One elderly man was laying on his back clutching his bleeding neck.

It only took seconds for them to realize what was going on. The man at the counter gestured for Hiccup and Jack to hide with him below the drawers. Both young men nodded and Jack jumped the counter first, crouching down to hide. Hiccup though-with his prosthetic left leg which had been rather sore today-had to move for the small door that led to the back. He got two steps before a gruff voice shouted loudly at him, followed by the snickers of two other men.

_Shit. There's three of them._

Hiccup held his hands up and turned around to face the man who was pointing a gun at his forehead. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he found it hard to fight away the fear in his eyes.

"What's your name?" The man holding the hand-held gun who was obviously the leader shouted loudly. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans, his face covered by a long knife scar across his mouth and shaggy blond hair falling into his eyes. The two men behind him looked like twin brothers, black spiky hair and two large brown bags full of what seemed to be explosives.

Without thinking, Hiccup gave the answer a bit too frequently.

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. I'm just here to get supplies for my family so we can eat dinner tonight. I don't mean any harm."

"Shut up!" The man holding the gun shouted almost frantically and Hiccup shut his mouth. Sweat beaded his forehead as he watched the man whisper to a lady to his left whom he couldn't see. It was obvious this guy wasn't right in the head. For all he knew the two boys behind him who couldn't be older than 17 years old could be hostages. Either that or his sons.

"I want everything in that bag of yours. The black one over your shoulder. I saw a boy with you. White hair and pale skin. I want him out here too. Have him empty his pockets. Tell the man behind the counter to give me everything that's in the register."

Hiccup nodded his head and lowered his hands so they were at his sides. He tried to smile generously despite his fear.

"Excuse me sir, but I will need you to let me move to the counter so I can talk to them. Is that alright?"

The man looked at the invisible lady beside him before nodding his head. The two boys behind him looked frightened when he said something to them, and tears sprung to their eyes. One of them shook his head 'no' but immediately ceased his protests when the older man raised his hand to him. Yep, this was definitely against their will.

Hiccup's father had been a chief of police and a trained negotiator before he'd died. Hiccup himself had wanted to join the military to somewhat follow in his dad's footsteps by serving his country, but knew there was no hope for that when he'd lost his leg after an illegal hunter had shot Toothless down with dragon root, sending them both to the ground. Hiccup's leg had been literally torn off by the trees do to his foot being stuck in the stirrup of Toothless' saddle.

Despite knowing he would never achieve that particular dream, Hiccup had still gotten his father to train him to negotiate and defend himself if he was ever caught in a situation like this one. When Stoick had died in a bomb explosion months later, Hiccup continued studying books about police work and took classes in law, psychology, and criminal psychology in college.

Now, his hard work was seeming to pay off.

Hiccup slowly walked to the counter and ducked down so he could talk to Jack and the cashier.

"What's your name sir?" Hiccup asked the man who was trying to keep his cool. The cashier smiled at him nervously and gestured to himself with his left hand.

"I'm Tuffnut. My sister and I live together. I work here to pay for the house."

Hiccup nodded his head in understanding, trying to control his own fear.

"This guy doesn't know exactly what he's doing. He's obviously hallucinating and the two boys behind him aren't here by their own will. I want Jack to stand next to me. Tuffnut you stand behind us and open the register, then step to the left so he can start grabbing the money. Jack can then freeze his hands together and I'll try to talk those two boys into handing the explosives over."

Tuffnut raised a confused eyebrow.

"Freeze?"

Jack smirked at that, momentarily forgetting his fear.

"It's a long story. Something I was born with. Just listen to Hiccup here. He knows what he's doing. His dad was a police officer."

Tuffnut nodded his head, wringing his hands together.

"This is awesome and scary." He whispered. Hiccup eyes widened before he glared at Tuffnut.

"_Not _awesome. Not awesome at all Tuffnut. We're getting those explosives to save these people. Not because it's fun. We're not superheroes here."

Tuffnut pushed one of his long dreadlocks behind his shoulder and shrugged said shoulders carelessly.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and gestured for the other two to hold their hands up and follow him. They moved slowly until the man was at the register, then Jack grabbed his hands and froze them together. The two boys both began reaching into their bags, but Hiccup stopped them. At that very same moment, three officers with vests and guns entered the store. They stopped the second Hiccup said "They have explosives." loudly. The team of officers told anyone else outside to stay far away and gave the order to find a bomb team just incase.

"Listen guys. You don't have to do this." Hiccup began in a slow voice, holding out his hands encouragingly.

"I know you can easily set those off. I know you have the full control here. You don't have to use that control for evil though. You don't have to follow what that man told you. You already know my name. Why don't you tell me yours? And your relationship to that man?"

The two boys looked at each other, hands in their bags as if they were holding something inside. They nodded their heads and tried not to look at the man glaring at them. Jack frosted over his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"I'm Damien. This is Fang. That man is our father. He hasn't let us outside since our mom died when we were twelve. Today was the first time we were allowed outside in years. We thought we were being given something for being good, but turns out he wanted us to give our lives taking this place down." Damien began.

"He says our mom died here when this used to be a different store 6 years ago." Fang continued. "We're twins."

Hiccup smiled warmly and nodded his head, glancing at the officers to make sure they weren't making any sudden moves.

"These guys will protect you from your father. They'll make sure you get what you deserve. They'll let you go outside. You won't have to die. You _don't _have to die here. None of us do. Just ...please, give me those bags and make sure nothing will go off when you let go of them."

Damien looked at Fang with a worried glance. It took a second, but he was the first to hand over the bag. Hiccup gestured for one of the officers to come over who took the bag, clamping the object that would make the explosives go off to his vest so it wouldn't close around anything. Another officer did the same with Fang's when the boy finally let go of it five minutes later.

Damien, Fang, and their father were all taken into custody, the old man who was shot in the neck being taken by ambulance. Hiccup would never know if he survived.

Once everyone was safe Hiccup threw himself into Jack's arms, burying his face in his husband's shoulder.

"You know what Jack? Get all of the snowcone stuff you want. I won't mind."

Jack smiled up at Hiccup who was slightly taller than him and grinned sadly at the man.

"Life's too short to wait huh?"

Hiccup nodded his head slowly, still shaking in his skin. How close had he just been to death?

"Definitely."

Of course they had to go to a different store while this one was checked for any more explosives, but Jack got his snowcons, Toothless got his fish, and Hiccup earned himself not only a new friend in Tuffnut, but also a new outlook on life itself.


End file.
